


Tras las pequeñas ventanas

by Siari



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Romance, Two Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siari/pseuds/Siari
Summary: "Un secreto a voces que el tiempo sólo confirma; lo mismo que acalla y esconde. La vida se tambaleaba ante el resguardo y sus decisiones, porque no importaba que tanto lo ocultaran, siempre existirían aquellas pequeñas ventanas en lo alto de su cárcel.Sólo necesitaban un breve momento para descansar, para volver a amarse, para que su cárcel fuese un lugar menos frío y obscuro."
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, KaiSoo, dika - Relationship, kadi - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. A la espera

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: El siguiente material no es más que entretenimiento y ficción. No pretende ofender a ninguna persona mencionada, así como tampoco pretende dañar la susceptibilidad y/o creencias del espectador.

**M** iró hacia la puerta por centésima vez. Se regañó mentalmente al sentirse desilusionado por no verlo entrar; él ya le había dicho que llegaría un poco después del mediodía.

Alisó con las manos las sábanas sobre las que estaba y dio palmaditas al colchón. Revisó a su alrededor para asegurar que todo seguía perfecto como hacía un minuto.

Aquel lugar era realmente agradable, con las paredes blancas y el techo alto. Era una sola habitación con un baño, pero con el suficiente espacio para una enorme cama con dosel; una pequeña barra, un frigobar y alacena en una esquina; un largo sillón y un televisor en la otra. Debía agradecer infinitamente a Suho por todo aquello.

Suspiró. Ahora tenía la necesidad de alisar cada hilo de la felpuda alfombra beige a los pies de la cama. Las ansias no eran buenas en su persona, no podía lidiar bien con ellas. La gente solía creer que sí, que su semblante serio le daba alguna clase de inmunidad, pero no era el caso, sólo lo desconectaba y pretendía que no le importaba, cuando en realidad estaba gritando por dentro. 

Tomó el libro en su regazo, haciendo caso a su instinto y pensar en otra cosa. Abrió el capítulo once de "Lo que sé de los hombrecillos", un regalo de un colega actor.

Estaba dando la vuelta a la página cuando sintió un peso sobre el colchón, del lado de sus pies. Ilusionado volteó a ver, para encontrarse con la sonriente cara de Xiumin.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ignorando el rostro desilusionado de su compañero.

—¿No es obvio? —acomodó sus gafas.

La sonrisa de Xiumin se amplió mientras sostenía su cara entre sus manos, como un pequeño niño a punto de hacer miles de preguntas a la víctima de turno.

—¿Y ya estás listo? —sus ojos brillaron con travesura.

«Oh no, ¿aquí nunca nada será un secreto?», maldijo por lo bajo.

—¿Qué? ¿Creíste que no me enteraría? ¿Qué algo como esto escaparía de mi conocimiento? —movió la cabeza con incredulidad—. ¡En serio lo creíste! —comenzó a reír con fuerza a la vez que rodaba por el colchón.

Estaba al tanto que Xiumin se había enterado de aquella habitación, pero no que conocía su propósito. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para averiguarlo. A veces creía que se aprovechaba de ser su _hyung_ y de ser el único al que no podía aplacar. 

—¿Ya terminaste de burlarte? —pretendió volver a su lectura mientras controlaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Umm —lo pensó por un segundo con el dedo golpeando la esquina de su boca. Sus gestos eran realmente infantiles—. No lo sé —jugó. Y entonces pareció reparar en algo en el cuerpo ajeno, porque lo juzgó de pies a cabeza—. ¿Por qué no estás vestido de manera apropiada? —dijo con una cuasi indignación en su voz.

—¿A qué te refieres? —contestó con el ceño fruncido y a la defensiva.

¿Qué tenían de malo sus vaqueros negros y su camisa azul?

—¿Dónde está el atuendo sexy?¿En serio lo piensas esperar así? —se cruzó de brazos y movió la cabeza con desaprobación.

Como por instinto revisó su ropa con vergüenza, y pensó que tal vez su camisa era un poco grande. Alzó la vista con la cara totalmente roja.

Minseok dejó escapar una risilla mientras se apresuraba a su lado para abrazarlo y plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

—Eres adorable, KyungSoo.

—No —lo miró mal, pero no se apartó del abrazo.

No le importó en lo absoluto el amenazador tono grueso de su voz porque sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte.

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó sin malicia ni travesura esta vez.

—Estaba bien hasta que llegaste.

—Sólo debes conseguir algo sexy y todo estará bien —le guiñó el ojo.

Las miradas amenazadoras de KyungSoo seguían sin surtir efecto en él.

—Déjame en paz, _Hyung_ —y por segunda vez pretendió que leía el libro en sus manos.

—¿No te gustaría ver su cara de sorpresa? —se abrazó de un almohadón blanco—. Imagina su reacción. Estoy seguro que se pondría como loco —tentó—. Tuve una novia que hacía eso; ella era encantadora.

Xiumin era una clase de fan de su vida amorosa. Le gustaba darle los consejos que no le pedía y contarle experiencias que KyungSoo estaba mejor sin escuchar. Y burlarse, por supuesto. Le encantaba hacer burlas sobre ello.

Sin embargo, viéndolo ahí contándole lo linda que había sido alguna chica con la que salía, recordó que lo que más había hecho durante todo ese tiempo, había sido apoyarlo, sobre todo en los momentos difíciles. Cuando KyungSoo creyó que todo estaba perdido, Xiumin fue el más optimista. Podía decir que el que hubiese reconstruido su relación era en gran parte gracias a él.

Había sido muy difícil poder sobrellevar la carga, pero sus amigos se habían encargado de hacerla menos pesada. Él no lo expresaba muy a menudo, sin embargo, realmente los apreciaba y les agradecía todo.

— _Hyung_ , ¿hasta cuándo estarás aquí?

Le agradecía, pero eso no impedía que fuese directo con él.

Xiumin hizo un puchero, se levantó de la cama y alisó las arrugas de su ropa.

—Qué grosero —dijo enfurruñado y KyungSoo no pudo evitar reír. Sus ojos casi desaparecieron y su sonrisa amplia formó un corazón—. Eso me gano por venir a ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? No me has ayudado en nada, sólo has dicho sinsentidos.

—No son sinsentidos, es sólo que tú eres un anticuado y aburrido. Yo podría conseguirte algo lindo.

—No soy una chica y no necesito nada de eso.

—¿Quién dice que sólo las chicas pueden usar cosas lindas y sensuales?

El otro chico no contestó, sólo le dirigió una mirada seria que decía que no le iba a convencer, y decidió que su libro era mucho más interesante que él.

—Bien, como quieras, tú te pierdes de algo increíble —miró hacia la puerta—. Me voy antes que llegue tu amorcito —dijo con tono meloso y burlón, y Soo trató de ocultar su nuevo sonrojo detrás del libro.

Salió de la habitación mientras murmuraba sus quejas hacía él.

KyungSoo aprovechó ese momento para levantarse de la cama y estirar las piernas. Tenía ya más de dos horas recostado y su cuerpo se había cansado de esa posición.

Estaba inclinado dando la espalda a la puerta y alisando las sábanas arrugadas de la cama, cuando sintió dos manos, una a cada lado de su cadera. Se sobresaltó un poco y volteó a ver.

—Ya te dije que no... —se detuvo en el preciso momento que su mirada se encontró con unos afilados ojos dulces y confundidos, y una bonita sonrisa blanca.

—¿Cuándo me dijiste que no, _hyung_? —bromeó con un tono suave el chico que lo miraba desde atrás.

KyungSoo negó suavemente con una sonrisa y cerró los ojos por un momento, en un suspiro interno. Los abrió para encontrarse nuevamente con el rostro que seguía viéndolo sonriente. Las palabras le faltaban y en realidad no importaban en ese momento.

Los dos se miraron directamente a los ojos, recorrieron el rostro ajeno, pasando por la boca, la nariz, los pómulos... para aterrizar nuevamente en sus miradas.

Era como reconocerse por primera vez a pesar de los años, era parte de ellos, de la magia que rodeaba su relación.

Comenzaron a reír, sincronizados, con sus cuerpos vibrando emocionados.

Y sí, las palabras no eran necesarias.

KyungSoo sintió a las manos ajenas subir por sus brazos.

Él aún seguía de espaldas, con la cabeza girada hacía su derecha. Seguramente más tarde tendría dolor en el cuello, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

El otro hombre se acercó más a su cuerpo desde atrás, sin dejar de mirarlo. KyungSoo tuvo que alzar la vista para poder ver su rostro mientras sentía las manos subir y bajar lentamente por sus brazos.

Pronto sus alientos comenzaron a chocar contra sus rostros. Sus bocas demasiado cerca, demasiado tentadoras. KyungSoo suspiró cuando el chico más alto rozó suavemente sus labios con los suyos, sin besarlo realmente. Frotó su mejilla contra la suya buscando más contacto. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que KyungSoo ya no pudo ver su cara, sólo sentir los labios que seguían jugando con los suyos.

Las manos viajaron de sus brazos a su cintura y esto lo estremeció cuando sintió a los largos dedos acariciar su piel sobre la tela.

—JongIn —suspiró contra sus labios.

El aludido respondió besándolo por fin. Los besos eran lánguidos, fugaces, adictivos y desesperantes.

JongIn tenía el control en ese momento, disponiendo como sujetarlo, donde besarlo. Recorrió esa parte expuesta de su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello. Un pequeño temblor invadió a KyungSoo cuando los labios húmedos se posaron en esa zona. Escuchó una risita que le hizo cosquillas. KyungSoo dejó pasar la burla y cerró los ojos.

—Hueles tan bien —susurró Kai aún sobre su cuello—. Siempre hueles bien.

Quería decirle que él también olía bien, pero el placer de tenerlo ahí atendiendo su cuello y susurrando halagos de forma tan condenadamente sensual lo dejaba mudo.

Jadeó repentinamente cuando de un tirón JongIn había jalado su cadera hacia atrás, haciéndola chocar contra su pelvis y encontrándose con la dureza de su entrepierna.

Cuando volteó vio su cara sonrojada y apenada, pidiendo disculpas con sus ojos, como un cachorrito. Apenas un par de besos y caricias y Kai ya estaba así de excitado. 

KyungSoo pudo reírse, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar él mismo empujó su trasero hacia atrás y fue el turno de JongIn de jadear. El sonido justo en su oreja lo hizo estremecer de nuevo.

Los besos en su cuello se convirtieron en mordiscos, pequeños y húmedos, y los jadeos en gruñidos mientras restregaba su trasero.

Los sonidos eran eróticos y KyungSoo pronto se vio igual de necesitado.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se giró para estar cara a cara con JongIn y lo besó con desespero, abriendo la boca para encontrar su lengua. Fue correspondido casi al instante, con las manos de Kai sujetando nuevamente su cintura, inclinándose y haciendo rozar su virilidad una con otra.

Un grito se ahogó en sus labios.

El rostro de JongIn estaba sudado y sonrojado. Desesperado.

KyungSoo sabía lo que venía a continuación. Sabía que rasgarían sus ropas y retozarían hambrientos sobre esa cama. Y JongIn tendría el control, como un poseso, como un salvaje. Pero KyungSoo no quería eso.

Aún no quería eso.

Necesitaba poner una pausa y hacer de aquello algo aún más memorable.

Bajó su mano derecha desde el cuello de JongIn, recorriendo con suavidad los músculos de su pecho y abdomen. Lo hizo con calma, pausando la euforia. Los besos también se volvieron más suaves y lentos. Su mano jugó con el cinturón del chico. JongIn gruñó con desespero.

—Tranquilo —colocó la mano izquierda sobre su pecho y lo acarició mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su barbilla.

Su mano derecha se aventuró hasta tocar su miembro por sobre la tela de mezclilla. Sintió el temblor en el cuerpo ajeno, y esto lo animó más a hacer aquello.

Se separó de JongIn y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Lo miró directo a los ojos y pasó una vez más la palma por su entrepierna.

—Ven —lo llamó, y JongIn tuvo un cortocircuito.

— _Hyung_... —dijo con la voz ronca y con la cabeza a punto de explotarle.

¿Pretendía matarlo? Llamándolo con ese tono dulce que suavizaba la voz gruesa y profunda, con esos rojos labios hinchados, ligeramente separados y que le prometían cosas increíbles, con esos ojos aparentemente inocentes, pero que escondían miles de travesuras.

Dio un paso y llevó sus manos presurosamente hacia su cinturón.

¿Desde cuándo era tan difícil quitar un cinturón? Sus manos entorpecieron cuando trató de zafar el cuero de la hebilla. No cedía y la desesperación se apoderó de él.

Escuchó la risa ronca de KyungSoo. Se estaba burlando de él, de su torpeza, de su aflicción. ¿La parte triste de la historia? Amaba verlo reír de aquella manera.

Después de casi romper el cinturón la prenda por fin cedió y Kai la deslizó hasta que cayó al suelo con el ruido del metal resonando en toda la habitación. KyungSoo pasaba de su cara a su entrepierna en un gesto insinuante y provocativo.

Se apresuró a desabotonar su pantalón y a bajar la cremallera. El cierre apenas había bajado cuando sintió un tirón que lo hizo aullar de dolor.

El otro chico se precipitó angustiado hacia él. JongIn estaba encorvado y se cubría la parte afectada.

—Ya, ya, Nini, déjame ver —lo tranquilizó acariciando sus hombros.

JongIn se enderezó y lentamente apartó sus manos. Su cara todavía tenía dibujada una mueca de dolor.

—El cierre jaló... Arde —gimió.

KyungSoo lo guió hasta acercarlo a la cama donde él se sentó de nuevo para una mejor posición al revisarlo. Abrió un poco la bragueta y vio que el cierre tenía aprisionada la tela del bóxer. Con cuidado trató de sacarla y escuchó un pequeño quejido de JongIn.

—¿Está lastimando la piel? —KyungSoo pasó delicadamente un dedo justo arriba de donde el cierre lo tenía atrapado.

—No, no es ahí donde duele —hizo una pausa para mirar él mismo hacia abajo—. Está tirando de los... vellos —susurró con vergüenza.

A veces KyungSoo se preguntaba cómo ese chico podía ser tan sensual y juguetón por un lado y tan dulce y tímido por otro. Ya habían visto todo uno del otro como para que eso le apenara.

—Bien, menos mal —suspiró con alivio. Ya se había imaginado a JongIn sufriendo por días a causa de esa cremallera—. Esto que voy a hacer te va a doler, pero es necesario. El dolor se irá en un rato —le dijo mirándolo a la cara. El chico asintió resignado.

Tiró de la tela y la cremallera en direcciones opuestas con cuidado, hasta que el bóxer por fin se vio liberado.

Por supuesto JongIn estaba sufriendo. Se mantenía en silencio, pero su cara lo delataba. KyungSoo se levantó para abrazarlo, como a un niño al que le prometes que no hay monstruos debajo de su cama.

—Ya, ya, lo lamento.

JongIn negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? —se quejó.

Aquello había sido tan patético, pensó. Un evento tan vergonzoso en el momento menos indicado, el momento que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo.

—No digas eso —replicó KyungSoo apartando sus manos que cubrían su rostro—. Eso le ocurre a cualquiera —y besó su mejilla.

—Pero sólo a mi me pasa justo hoy —e hizo ese puchero que a KyungSoo le daba tanta ternura.

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando el ruido de la puerta corrediza abriéndose de golpe los hizo brincar en su lugar.

—¡Ajá! —una voz ronca se hizo notar apenas entró. Aunque no los miraba a ellos, sino a la barra a su derecha—. Sabía que me ocultabas esto.

—¡ChanYeol! —un Suho jadeante y con la cara enrojecida entraba justo detrás—. ¡Te dije que no podías venir aquí!

—¿Por cuánto tiempo me ocultaste esto, _hyung_? —siguió hablando como si no lo escuchara—. ¿Por qué no me hiciste un estudio así a mí, _hyung_? ¡Y ustedes tampoco dijeron nada! —los señaló con el brazo extendido, en un gesto sumamente infantil y caprichoso. Todos sabían que no iba en serio, sólo estaba ahí para molestarlos, se le notaba en la sonrisa que trataba de ocultar.

ChanYeol realmente ponía a prueba la paciencia de Suho. De Suho y de todos ahí.

Y cuando menos lo esperaban, un ruidoso BaekHyun se hizo notar en la entrada.

—Vaya vaya, así que este es el famoso lugar —se pavoneó antes de entrar, mirando todo, ellos incluidos—. Lindo —sentenció.

—BaekHyunnie, ¿puedes creer que no los ha ocultado? ¡Qué nos mintió en la cara!

—Sí, Suho _hyung_ , ¿cómo pudiste? —dijo BaekHyun con una mano en el pecho y con un tono burlesco—. Has herido mi corazón.

Suho nivelaba su respiración tratando de calmarse. Todo él era un poema en ese momento.

Una risilla se escuchó desde la puerta. Era Xiumin colgado del cuello de Chen. Atrás, mirando un poco perdido, estaba SeHun.

—¿Ves? Yo tenía razón —se jactó Xiumin.

—Es verdad —contestó Chen—. Y es lindo —les sonrió a KyungSoo y JongIn.

—Me deben dinero ustedes dos —se dirigió a BaekHyun y Chen.

—Chen te pagará por mí —jugó. Este movió la cabeza con resignación, pero no dijo nada.

Un golpe en la barra los hizo voltear a ver. Era KyungSoo con la mirada obscura y el rostro ardiendo.

—¡¿Quién demonios los invitó aquí?! —su voz era profunda e intimidante.

—Oh, hasta que hablas. Pensé que habías enmudecido —contestó BaekHyun.

—Lárguense de aquí —siseó.

—¿Por qué? —jugó BaekHyun—. ¿Por qué no podemos estar aquí? —sonrió y un brillo apareció en su mirada. KyungSoo tragó saliva, sabía hacía donde se dirigía.

—Sí, ¿por qué? Aquí tenemos todo —secundó ChanYeol que hurgaba en la pequeña alacena y el frigobar.

KyungSoo no hizo tanto caso a este último, lo conocía bien y sabía que sus pensamientos no iban a la peligrosa dirección que lo hacían los de BaekHyun.

—Ya, chicos, salgan, por favor —escuchó a JongIn detrás de él. Había resignación y un tanto de diversión en su voz.

—Pero JongInnie, nos sentimos traicionados —ChanYeol tenía la boca llena de algún panecillo tomado de la alacena.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, _hyung_. Y deja de robar la comida.

KyungSoo no entendía de donde JongIn sacaba toda esa paciencia para hablar con tanta calma. ¿Venía de su habilidad y experiencia cuidando niños pequeños?

—Pero JongInnie, hay mucha comida aquí, no es como que vayan a hibernar tampoco. No creo que vayan a comerse todo esto hoy —aseguró mientras daba otro bocado.

—Tú créeme, hoy estarán muy hambrientos —susurró un BaekHyun que cruzado de brazos y con la picardía bailando en su ojos lo miraba con desafío. Y parecía que nadie más había escuchado porque no hubo burlas.

Sin embargo, el rostro de KyungSoo se tornó tan rojo como el cabello de Xiumin. Apretó los dientes totalmente furioso y avergonzado. Ahora mismo sólo existían ellos dos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando SeHun entró para pedirle a ChanYeol de lo que comía, o como Suho pedía que se comportaran y que ya era hora de irse. Tampoco el como Xiumin y Chen, como meros espectadores, disfrutaban de todo aquello.

KyungSoo jamás había deseado tanto tener súper poderes, así como su alter ego. En ese momento le servirían para volarle la cabeza a BaekHyun.

—¡Ya basta! —un grito llenó la habitación. Todos los presentes quedaron congelados en su lugar viendo la cara furiosa de su líder. Las venas del cuello y la frente se asomaban como a punto de reventar. Kai, ChanYeol y SeHun parecían una estatua graciosa de dos chicos colgándose del más alto, tratando de alcanzar algo en su mano—. Yo no les debo ninguna explicación de mis motivos o de cualquier proyecto que no afecte al grupo.

—Sólo estábamos bromeando...

—No he terminado, BaekHyun —la voz de Suho ya se había nivelado, pero seguía igual de imponente. BaekHyun alzó las manos en son de paz—. Creo que a estas alturas no es difícil deducir el por qué tuve que darles un espacio privado y que se suponía era secreto —miró con reproche hacia Xiumin.

—Juro que yo no dije nada.

—Es cierto, _hyung_ no mencionó nada hasta que lo supimos —volvió a hablar BaekHyun.

—¿De qué hablan? Estoy perdido —SeHun se notaba genuinamente confundido.

—De cosas de adultos —BaekHyun se colgó de su cuello y quitó las migajas de las comisuras de su boca—. Tus oídos son muy puros para escuchar lo que hacen Kai y KyungSoo.

El gruñido de KyungSoo se hizo presente.

SeHun rodó los ojos ante la constante broma de BaekHyun. Este se rió de él sin dejar de sujetarlo.

—Como sea —continuó Suho—, ahora que ya todos lo saben no me queda más que pedirles discreción. Esta habitación no existe y no se menciona nunca. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron en acuerdo. La voz de su líder no daba lugar a réplicas.

—¿Esto significa que nuestro cuarto ahora será sólo mío?

—No, ChanYeol —Suho ya había regresado a ser el habitual chico bonachón y tranquilo.

—Anda, _hyung_ , déjame la habitación. Quiero la cama de KyungSoo —pidió como un niño.

—Más te vale que te alejes de mis cosas —amenazó inmediatamente el otro chico.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién va a impedirlo?

ChanYeol comenzó una batalla de miradas con D.O.

KyungSoo la sostuvo por unos segundos antes de que una sonrisa empezara a titubear en su rostro. Pero es que, ¿quién podía permanecer serio con esa cara de ChanYeol? Su pose con las manos en la cintura, con una mueca que nadie le compraría... Era tan ridículo todo que KyungSoo simplemente no podía enojarse de verdad con él.

Ambos empezaron a reír.

—Hablo en serio, te patearé el culo si te acercas a cualquier cosa que sea mía.

—Todavía es su cuarto, Chan, lo siento. No pueden estar aquí todo el tiempo —explicó Suho—. Ahora salgamos, por favor —y empujó su espalda hacia la puerta—. Y chicos, mañana deben estar en el comedor a las 8. Las cámaras estarán presentes y tendremos problemas si no los ven ahí.

—Sí —contestaron al unísono.

—Y es mejor si usas un cuello alto, Soo —dijo BaekHyun que estaba afuera de la puerta tratando de subirse a la espalda de SeHun—. Aquí —señaló su propio cuello cuando vio la confusión en la cara del otro chico.

KyungSoo cubrió su cuello, avergonzado por milésima vez en ese día, y maldijo por lo bajo a BaekHyun mientras escuchaba su risa alejarse.

—Diviértanse —dijo Suho y cerró la puerta.

KyungSoo se aseguró de que tuviese seguro esta vez.

—¿Qué decías sobre mi mala suerte? —ni siquiera se veía molesto, al contrario, había una pequeña sonrisa surcando su rostro.

—Bueno, si tener compañeros que no respetan tu intimidad y son un constante dolor de cabeza es mala suerte... Entonces sí, estamos malditos. Ambos, no sólo tú —sentenció.

La risa de JongIn inundó el lugar como brisa fresca.

—No te enojes. No te lo tomes tan en serio.

—Tú eres el que debería tomárselo más en serio y no unirte a ellos siendo parte del problema —hizo alusión al juego que tenía con ChanYeol y SeHun hacía apenas unos minutos.

—¿Has escuchado que el que se enoja pierde? —preguntó acercándose a él—. Enojarte sólo hará que te molesten más. Ya viste a BaekHyun —se encogió de hombros.

¿Desde cuándo JongIn era tan relajado? No es como si antes hubiese sido temperamental, no era fácil hacerlo enojar más allá de sus celos, pero ahora, justo ahora veía a un chico que se tomaba las cosas con mucha más calma y sabiduría. ¿Tanto había madurado en esos meses y él no se había dado cuenta? Una cálida sensación se instaló en su pecho.

—Bueno, como sea —dijo acomodándose las gafas y dándole la espalda. Realmente no tenía nada que decir contra eso y ahora mismo peleaba con lo que aquello le hacía sentir.

—¿Y si mejor nos concentramos en lo que estábamos antes de esto? —lo abrazó por atrás y colocó sus manos abiertas sobre su abdomen, con delicadeza, como siempre lo hacía.

—¿Te refieres a ti, dolorido? —bromeó KyungSoo.

Recibió un pequeño apretón en el muslo como castigo, que lo único que provocó fue una risita burlona.

JongIn lo giró para tenerlo de frente. Lo sujetó de la cintura pegando sus cuerpos sin dejar espacio entre ellos.

—Me refiero a justo antes de eso —susurró sobre sus labios—. Sonaba increíble.

—Eres un total pervertido.

—¿Yo? Tú fuiste quien lo propuso en primer lugar —sus palabras entre la diversión y la indignación.

KyungSoo hizo un esfuerzo para no reírse.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—KyungSoo... —casi rogó mientras acariciaba suavemente su trasero. JongIn tenía algo con su trasero.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese puchero, como el de un pequeño niño al que le niegan dulces y juguetes.

—Eres adorable, Kim JongIn —confesó a la par que enredaba las manos en su cuello, jugando con su cabello.

Había algo increíblemente atractivo en su cabello largo color caramelo y que terminaba en su cuello, peinado hacia atrás y con el flequillo cayendo a un costado de su frente. Él siempre lograba verse muy guapo con cualquier corte, pero ese tenía algo especial que a KyungSoo le gustaba demasiado.

—Primero soy un pervertido, ¿y ahora soy adorable?

—¿Acaso es mi culpa tu personalidad?

KyungSoo lo besó con vehemencia. Un beso profundo y corto antes de empujarlo sobre el colchón y disfrutar de la expresión de sorpresa en su cara. Se agachó inmediatamente a nivel de sus pantalones sin dejarlo recuperarse. Desabrochó y bajó el cierre con cuidado esta vez, quedando con un bóxer azul a la vista. Y dio un pequeño beso ahí, donde un bulto que empezaba a crecer estiraba la tela elástica y la hacía apretarse alrededor.

Kai jadeó ante el toque. KyungSoo levantó la vista para mirarlo. Estaba recargado sobre sus codos, viéndolo, con la cara sonrojada y los ojos brillantes de deseo. KyungSoo sonrió satisfecho.

Estaba por quitar sus gafas de montura gruesa cuando la mano de JongIn lo detuvo.

—No, por favor, déjatelas puestas.


	2. Al otro lado del tragaluz

**C** uando abrió los ojos la noche ya había caído. La única fuente de claridad era la del tragaluz al otro lado de la habitación por donde entraban los reflejos de la luna.

KyungSoo logró enfocar después de unos segundos y pudo ver a JongIn a su lado durmiendo plácidamente. No sabía cuánto habían dormido, pero se imaginaba que no más de un par de horas. Habían estado prácticamente todo el día en la cama, sólo se levantaron para comer y bañarse. Ni siquiera habían podido ver una película, porque al parecer el estar todos esos meses lejos los volvía adictos y desesperados por el contacto del otro, y no se refería sólo a sexo, sino también a acurrucarse uno al lado del otro mientras platicaban por horas.

Se acercó a su cuerpo y se recostó de lado, subiendo una pierna sobre las del chico y recargando la cabeza en su pecho. Los sonidos de su corazón y respiración eran tranquilizantes. KyungSoo siempre había disfrutado los momentos así con él, desde el principio, hacía ya casi ocho años.

«Ocho años» se repitió, pensando en todo lo que eso significaba. Todas las risas, desventuras, sorpresas, pero sobre todo, lo que habían forjado juntos a través del tiempo.

Aún recordaba a su yo de 18 años nervioso cada vez que JongIn se acercaba o lo miraba. Recordaba el como pretendía ignorarlo cuando recién se conocieron. Y JongIn había malentendido todo gracias a su timidez y al hecho que le gustara tanto. Ese era un tema que les causaba gracia ahora, pero que atesoraban como el inicio de todo. Su inicio.

Y por otro lado estaban esos momentos que KyungSoo se había jurado mil veces borraría de su mente. Y aunque no pudo, la vida le enseñó a superarlos. Todavía sabían amargos, pero ya no dolían como antes. Él aún no podía escuchar su nombre sin sentir una molestia rondando su cuerpo, y eso era algo que esperaba pudiese irse por completo algún día, porque sabía que no era su culpa, que ni ella ni JongIn eran culpables de lo que había pasado, y que en realidad no había pasado nada más que un poco de publicidad y fingir ser lo que no eran.

Y aun así...

E incluso sabiendo eso le había dolido demasiado. En ese momento sus sentimientos no eran racionales, no importaba que todo fuese una farsa, a él lo lastimaba. Había significado una pérdida, un robo. Le habían quitado su derecho a ser su pareja ante todos. Él siempre quedaría como su amigo, nunca como su novio. Y KyungSoo se repetía que las opiniones de la gente estaban de más, que no tenían porqué importarle, pero lo hacían, ¡maldita sea, sí lo hacían! Sí le importaban cuando se trataba de su relación con JongIn. Le lastimaba ver a todos hablar de lo bien que lucía con la chica, estando él relegado, porque claro, sólo eran amigos.

Eso era realmente lo que había dolido, lo que todavía dolía, que le repitieran constantemente que su amor estaba mal y que no era motivo de orgullo. Que nunca lo sería.

Y JongIn le había pedido disculpas como un loco, aunque no era su culpa, a pesar que también era una víctima.

No obstante, las peleas no se hicieron esperar. La distancia que la empresa ponía frente a cámaras pronto llegó a su relación. Su trabajo como actor tampoco ayudó mucho, pero para KyungSoo fue como una salida a todos sus problemas: ahogarse en el trabajo, rodearse de otro ambiente.

Y él y JongIn se dieron un tiempo. El episodio más difícil de su vida.

Llevaba pensándolo ya por mucho tiempo y había llegado a la conclusión que a pesar de todo no había sido una mala decisión. Vinieron cosas buenas después de eso.

Descubrieron que había más gente allá afuera con la que convivir, que tenía a personas que querían ser su amiga, pero que hasta ahora no les había dado la oportunidad. Todos los chicos del grupo eran un ejemplo de ello. Había formado lazos más fuertes y eso no fue una pérdida en lo absoluto.

Descubrieron que sus mundos no debían girar alrededor el uno del otro y que no por eso estaban mal, no mermaba su amor. Él siempre amaría a Kim JongIn de manera única e irrepetible. KyungSoo confirmó que no era un simple capricho de juventud pasajero, lo suyo era genuino e inevitable. Lo supieron el día que mirándose a los ojos decidieron darse una nueva oportunidad. Ese día reafirmaron que no importaban la distancia ni los problemas, querían estar juntos para enfrentarlos, no porque no pudiesen vivir el uno sin el otro, sino porque no querían vivir el uno sin el otro.

Ese día supieron que su relación ya no sería como antes. Ahora era mejor, mucho más fuerte y madura.

Frente a cámaras también cambiaron, o eso intentaron. Algunas veces seguían llamándoles la atención. KyungSoo era el que más ponía de su parte, pero a JongIn no se le daba muy bien.

Aun así todo estaba bien entre ellos, con sus altos y sus bajos, como cualquier otra pareja. Los problemas no se veían tan grandes ahora, ni siquiera todo ese trabajo que los había mantenido tan ocupados a ambos en los últimos meses, apenas logrando verse un par de horas. Pero eso hacía mucho más especial cuando estaban juntos de nuevo, justo como en ese momento.

Acarició el torso del hombre a su lado. Repasó con los dedos los firmes abdominales, disfrutando de la tersa piel dorada, esa que tanto amaba. Subió la mirada y observó el perfil marcado por esa fuerte y definida mandíbula. JongIn siempre le había gustado, desde la primera vez que lo vio. El chico alto y delgado de mirada sensual y sonrisa magnética. Lo había visto jugando con los demás, ser carismático y amigable, y KyungSoo en aquel entonces no pudo evitar pensar en la clase de chico popular que pasaba sus tardes haciendo actividades al aire libre, logrando ese atractivo color de piel.

Y no pudo evitar caer encantado.

El tiempo sólo se había encargado de hacerlo más atractivo. Cada vez que lo miraba, su JongIn era más sensual y elegante.

Sintió una mano acariciar su cadera.

—¿En qué piensas?

El susurro en su oído lo tomó por sorpresa y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Su rostro seguía adormilado.

KyungSoo negó con la cabeza.

—En nada en particular. ¿Hace cuánto que estás despierto?

—Un par de minutos —con su brazo lo pegó más a su cuerpo.

KyungSoo notó que se escuchaba mormado.

—Te prepararé un té; parece que vas a resfriarte —dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y buscaba algo de ropa con la que cubrir su desnudez.

—No hace falta —lo detuvo con el brazo aferrado a su cintura—. Quédate aquí conmigo; estás calentito —y lo jaló hacia su pecho para recostarlo ahí—. Si nos mantenemos así toda la noche no me resfriaré —descansó su cara en su cuello mientras sus manos se perdían en su trasero, acariciando lentamente el contorno.

—Charlatán.

JongIn dejó escapar una risilla traviesa.

Una luz y un sonido característico detrás de ellos llamaron su atención. Era el celular de Kai en la mesita de noche anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Estiró la mano para tomarlo.

Apenas desbloqueó la pantalla su cara se iluminó, y no sólo por la luz del celular, sino el brillo en sus ojos cambió a uno más cálido.

KyungSoo se quedó ahí a su lado, viendo como sonreía mientras escribía y enviaba mensajes. Había una emoción auténtica cada vez que recibía uno nuevo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó por fin KyungSoo. Sin sonar demandante, una pregunta casual.

JongIn acercó la pantalla a su rostro y KyungSoo pestañeó varias veces antes de enfocar. En la pantalla había varias fotos de dos niños pequeños vestidos como enormes flores. Sonreían a la cámara como si no hubiese un mañana.

—Son tan lindos, ¿no? —tenía ese tono dulce, feliz y orgulloso como siempre que mencionaba a sus sobrinos.

—Lo son —concedió KyungSoo con calidez—. Raeon se parece cada vez más a ti.

—Eso dicen todos —asintió en acuerdo con una sonrisa.

KyungSoo retuvo un suspiro. JongIn era realmente bueno con los niños, todos los sabían, por eso su hermana lo incluía tanto en la convivencia con sus hijos, o lo mantenía al tanto de las travesuras y las cosas adorables que hacían. Sería un grandioso padre, dedicado y amoroso. Era una lástima que ellos no pudiesen tenerlos.

Alguna vez lo habían platicado. Con mirada soñadora le había dicho lo mucho que deseaba ser padre. KyungSoo no supo que decir. ¿Qué le dices al amor de tu vida cuando está depositando sus sueños en ti, pero tú no puedes creer en que se cumplan? ¿Cómo lo aterrizas en la cruda realidad sin lastimarlo? Porque JongIn era un chico maduro e inteligente, pero también solía ser un soñador. Creía que lograrían adoptar a un par de niños y vivir felices para siempre, y KyungSoo sabía que no sería nada fácil, ni siquiera estaba seguro que fuese posible. Adoptar ya era en si una tarea complicada y si le añadías que los adoptantes eran una pareja gay, ahí en Corea, todo pasaba a ser tres veces peor. Ni siquiera tenían la libertad de declararse pareja como para pensar que los dejarían adoptar. Y no quería que JongIn sufriera gracias a ello. Odiaba el sólo pensar en él sufriendo por el rechazo, en un JongIn devastado al ver sus ilusiones frustradas... Por eso trataba de no alimentarlas.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —JongIn levantó su barbilla para que lo mirara.

KyungSoo negó con la cabeza nuevamente.

—En nada importante.

—No me mientas, lo veo en tus ojos. Ahí —los señaló—, estás preocupado por algo —suspiró e hizo una pausa—. Los niños no son tan fáciles de criar, ¿sabes? —KyungSoo lo miró sorprendido por adivinar sus pensamientos—. Mi hermana y su esposo no la tienen nada fácil con sus hijos —rió al recordar—. Lo he pensado mejor y creo que tal vez querer ser padre es un poco precipitado —le regaló una de esas bonitas sonrisas suyas, aunque en sus ojos podía ver un halo de tristeza—. Y tengo a mis sobrinos ahora, supongo que es suficiente. Pero lo más importante es que te tengo a ti —susurró lo último sobre sus labios y lo abrazó con fuerza.

KyungSoo se sintió culpable. Lo decía para no preocuparlo, para no incomodarlo, y notaba en su voz la resignación y la tristeza disfrazada.

—No es que yo no quiera tener hijos contigo —aclaró y empujó su pecho para que lo mirara a los ojos—. No pensaría en familia si no fuese por ti.

—Lo sé, está bien —le sonrió de nuevo—. Sé que sólo sopesas las posibilidades, nuestras posibilidades.

—Sí —dijo cabizbajo. Realmente JongIn había madurado tanto en todo ese tiempo.

—Pero ¿sabes? —lo acorraló sobre el colchón con sus brazos a cada costado. Sus ojos habían cambiado y lo veía con esa mirada entrecerrada y seductora que lo hacía temblar por dentro—. Podemos seguir practicando cómo hacer bebés —y sonrió, pero esta vez de ninguna forma tierna o dulce, sino coqueta y lasciva, tan atrevida mientras le recorría el cuerpo.

KyungSoo no necesitaba más estimulación que esa para que su cuerpo volviera a desearlo.

—¿No te cansas? —musitó antes que la boca de JongIn atacara su cuello. Este rió cuando oyó un largo suspiro lleno de placer.

—¿Tú sí? —preguntó burlón mientras bajaba a su clavícula. KyungSoo no contestó. Su deseo por tenerlo cerca era más fuerte que el de contradecirlo y golpearlo.

Las manos de JongIn lo recorrieron, siempre inquietas sobre su cuerpo, tocando y apretando aquí y allá, con la libertad de ser el único con el derecho de hacerlo. Tomó la pierna derecha de KyungSoo y lentamente fue doblándola hacia arriba mientras la acariciaba, logrando dejarlo expuesto y suspirando de placer. KyungSoo abrió la otra pierna invitándolo a acomodarse entre ellas. JongIn así lo hizo y ambos jadearon cuando sus entrepiernas se tocaron. Esperó un momento para recuperarse de la poderosa sensación antes de entregarse a su boca, y se sintió más que satisfecho cuando vio como el otro chico estaba desesperado por besarlo. Un beso profundo, húmedo y caliente lleno de gemidos mientras JongIn movía sus caderas lentamente de arriba abajo haciendo rozar sus miembros; con una mano recorriendo su pierna y con la otra aferrada a su cadera. Era un mar profundo de sensaciones.

KyungSoo se quejó cuando se separó de él, terminando el beso. Vio su sonrisa de lado cuando se enderezó en su postura, perdiendo todo contacto más que la de sus manos sobre sus piernas.

—Kai... —estaba controlando su respiración acelerada.

El aludido alzó una ceja sin borrar la sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿Soy Kai ahora? —preguntó distraídamente mientras recorría sus piernas con las manos y la mirada. No esperó respuesta, sin embargo—. Gírate —dijo, y era una orden. No agresiva, no grosera o humillante, en un murmuro suave, y KyungSoo podía negarse a hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. Lentamente giró su cuerpo hasta estar boca abajo.

Escuchó un suspiro antes de que un pequeño mordisco en el costado de su cintura lo hiciese dar un brinquito en su lugar. La risita satisfecha de Kai no se hizo esperar. Continuó besando la piel de su espalda, logrando erizarla y agitar a su dueño. Sus largos dedos se colaron debajo de su cuerpo, acariciando su pecho, haciendo hincapié en los pequeños pezones sensibles, llevándolo a un vórtice de sensaciones que lo tenían anhelando más.

Sus manos viajaron hacia sus caderas y las levantó, sorprendiendo a KyungSoo quien lo volteó a ver. Hiperventilaba con la boca entreabierta como si acabase de bailar por horas. Sus ojos eran salvajes y estaban inyectados de deseo. Era Kai, el atrevido y sexy hombre apasionado que no le temía a nada, que vencía al dulce y tímido JongIn para salir a la acción y desgarrar lo que tuviese a su paso. Para su suerte, sólo había dos momentos en los que la fiera emergía: en su faceta de artista, bailando sobre un escenario, y cuando estaban solos en la intimidad, haciendo el amor, donde no tenía que compartirlo con nadie que lo mirara con deseo. Cuando sólo era de él y de nadie más.

Kai se movió hacia adelante, rozando su erección entre sus glúteos, tomando con firmeza las caderas del chico debajo de él, al mismo tiempo que se pasaba la lengua por los labios con lascivia, hambriento. KyungSoo gimió alto ante la sensación caliente en su piel, y ante el mero acto descarado y sin reservas.

—Deja de jugar —jadeó. Se escuchaba necesitado, con la frustración tiñendo sus últimas notas.

—A veces eres tan impaciente, cariño —susurró sobre su oreja, recibiendo un gemido como respuesta. Se había inclinado sobre él, cubriéndolo todo.

Se enderezó de nuevo y alargó la mano hacia la mesita de noche, a la cajita roja sobre ella que contenía lubricante y condones. Vertió un poco de lubricante sobre sus dedos, embadurnándolos antes de dirigirlos hacia el anillo muscular y acariciar suavemente alrededor. KyungSoo pegó un pequeño grito placentero que ahogó en la almohada que abrazaba. Kai comenzó introduciendo lentamente el dedo índice, y llevó su otra mano a acariciar el miembro ajeno. Entró a su cuerpo con facilidad gracias al sexo de horas atrás; estaba relajado y se notaba en la poca estimulación que necesitó para abrirse paso en su interior y que recibiera gustoso sus dedos.

Abrió el empaque de un condón, cuidando que sus manos no lo estropearan, y colocó el anillo de látex sobre la punta de su erección, donde con el índice y el pulgar fue desenrollando hacia abajo hasta cubrirlo todo. Vertió un poco más de lubricante antes de inclinarse y besar detrás de su oreja.

—Voy a entrar —anunció con tono dulce.

KyungSoo asintió con la cabeza. Hiperventilaba y tenía el rostro sudado, con los ojos entrecerrados, totalmente entregado.

Estaba precioso.

Ahogó un grito de puro placer en la almohada cuando se sintió penetrado. JongIn esperó quieto hasta que el otro chico se movió hacia atrás, señalando que podía continuar.

Sus cuerpos vibraron completos con la primera estocada. Les recorrió la columna vertebral y se extendió a todas partes.

Los jadeos de KyungSoo acompañados de gruñidos de Kai hicieron eco en la habitación. Reafirmó el agarre en las caderas de su amante para lograr llegar al punto que lo hacía gritar.

El chico debajo enterraba las manos en las sábanas blancas. No importaba cuanto lo hicieran, siempre era una experiencia tenerse así de nuevo. KyungSoo disfrutaba sentirlo suyo, verlo aferrarse a su cuerpo, ser el dueño de su deseo y sus ganas, porque por mucho que crecieran y aprendieran, su sentido de pertenencia seguía vibrando entre los dos, como un juramento no dicho, pero bien sabido y aceptado.

—¡Ah! —el grito de sorpresa fue agudo cuando sintió la boca de Kai sobre su cuello, succionando y dando ligeros mordiscos.

Podía sentir todo el cuerpo caliente y húmedo de Kai sobre él, cubriéndolo por completo mientras las penetraciones se volvían más rápidas.

—Eres increíble —su voz era ronca y su respiración pesada—. Mi hermoso, amado e increíble KyungSoo.

—¡Kai! —las piernas le temblaron y Kai lo sostuvo del vientre para que no se desplomara.

—Estoy aquí —hizo una pequeña pausa para besar su hombro—. Siempre estaré aquí —y sonó como un secreto que sólo él debía escuchar.

Su cuerpo se volvía más sensible conforme Kai hablaba, las pequeñas confesiones al oído le afectaban más que las palabras sucias.

Su mente se nubló cuando comenzó a bombear su pene. No resistiría mucho ante toda aquella estimulación.

En el borde del orgasmo, Kai lo levantó y lo atrajo a su pecho, consiguiendo a ambos de rodillas, hundiendo el colchón bajo su peso y haciéndolo rechinar un poco más. 

En su debilidad, KyungSoo lograba aferrarse a los brazos alrededor de su torso. 

Una... dos estocadas más y la explosión en su vientre bajo no se hizo esperar, trayendo consigo aquella sensación satisfactoria que dejaba su cuerpo sensible y débil. Segundos después le siguió Kai, desplomándose en un grito sobre su cuerpo y dejando sobre su espalda toda esa sensación húmeda gracias al sudor de su pecho, y que en cualquier otra persona le hubiese resultado desagradable, pero nunca con Kai. 

—Me aplastas —arrastró las palabras con la cara contra la almohada. Estaba exhausto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con un hilo de voz mientras se erguía y salía de su interior. El quejido de KyungSoo lo hizo reír—. De nuevo, lo siento.

Lo giró boca arriba y se inclinó para dar un pequeño beso justo debajo de su ombligo, acariciando esa parte de su abdomen. Tiró el condón al cesto a los pies de la cama y se recostó a su lado, pasando un brazo por detrás de sus hombros para abrazarlo. Soo se dejó guiar y se acurrucó de nuevo en su costado mientras JongIn aprovechaba para besarlo.

—Deberíamos cambiar estas sábanas —sonaba un poco aniñado gracias al cansancio. 

—¿En serio? Te acabo de besar, ¿y eso es lo que se te ocurre? Estás rompiendo la atmósfera, cariño —sonrió, sin embargo, ante las ocurrencias de su _Hyung_.

—¡Pero están muy sucias! —gimoteó, recordando toda la actividad sobre ellas esa tarde.

—¿Y quieres cambiarlas justo ahora? —preguntó divertido.

—Ujum —contestó apenas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba más dormido que despierto.

JongIn se sentó sobre la cama, apartándose del otro chico para mirarlo mejor.

—Estás consciente que debes salir de la cama para que las cambie, ¿verdad?

—¡No! —KyungSoo lloriqueó en protesta y se aferró a su almohada.

JongIn sonrió ante lo tierna que resultaba esa escena. Disfrutaba inmensamente cuando KyungSoo se comportaba como un pequeño niño. Ahí en su rinconcito de confort podía mostrar su lado más adorable. No era sólo porque estuviese dominado por el sueño, JongIn sabía bien que era la comodidad y confianza que KyungSoo sentía lo que le hacía permitirse sacar a relucir esa parte infantil y hasta un tanto caprichosa. Sin miedo a salir herido, sin necesidad de mostrarse siempre duro para poder protegerse él y a la parte más suave de su alma del mundo que habían elegido y les tocaba vivir.

Y JongIn no podía estar más agradecido de conocer y amar al KyungSoo completo.

—Entonces lo mejor será que las cambiemos mañana al levantarnos —propuso al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba junto a él.

—Ujum.

—¿Me abrazas? Quiero dormir calentito a tu lado —susurró y le dio un beso en la frente.

KyungSoo, en la debilidad de su estado, abrió los brazos invitándolo a acurrucarse. Jongin se apresuró y acomodó la cabeza en su pecho, con los brazos del otro chico abrazándolo por el cuello. Podía oír los latidos del corazón ajeno y sentir la suave piel cálida de su pecho acariciar su rostro. En menos de un minuto KyungSoo estaba profundamente dormido, aflojando su abrazo por el estado inconsciente. JongIn sonrió al escuchar la profunda respiración y no se movió de su sitio, aferrándose al cuerpo cálido y pacífico.

Buscando que el sueño llegara, sus ojos curiosearon a su alrededor. Posó su atención en el tragaluz rectangular en la pared frente a él. Parecía una ventana, «una ventana muy pequeña» se dijo, y por un momento pasaron por su mente recuerdos de un almacén repleto de trajes y cajas con utilería. Recordó las escapadas a ese lugar cuando los medios y los fans empezaron a tomarle demasiada importancia a ellos dos juntos. Cualquier lugar público se volvió peligroso y su habitación no siempre era un templo solitario. Recordó el olor a humedad y cartón, la frialdad que desprendían las paredes, pero que era recompensado por el tibio y suave cuerpo de KyungSoo a su lado. Y recordó con mayor lucidez en ese instante, las altas ventanas, rectangulares y pequeñas, siempre cerradas, siempre discretas, el único contacto con el exterior. Podían ver los pies de las personas que pasaban apresuradas de un lado a otro, ignorantes de ellos y de las promesas de amor que se suscitaban ahí adentro. Recordó la crueldad de su secreto todavía presente, porque aquélla habitación podía ser linda y acogedora, no obstante, seguía siendo un escondite.

«Una jaula de oro no deja de ser una jaula»

Y sin embargo, por la compañía, por el chico a su lado, siempre valdría la pena pasar encerrado toda su vida en una jaula.

Con este último pensamiento en mente, sus ojos se fueron cerrando y su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse liviano, sumergiéndose por fin en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Cuando por fin despertó esa mañana, una taza humeante de té de hierbas lo esperaba en la mesita de noche. Un té que no desprendía ningún olor agradable, de esos que KyungSoo solía darle como remedio medicinal y que JongIn no soportaba beber. Así que, escapando del evento desagradable había corrido hacía la ducha mientras KyungSoo ponía orden en la cocineta detrás suyo.

Después de un baño rápido encontró sobre la cama ropa limpia con la que cambiarse: vaqueros blancos, una camisa color mostaza sin atisbos de arrugas y ropa interior blanca.

—Hay desodorante y perfume aquí —KyungSoo empujó hacia él una pequeña maleta negra mientras sujetaba los cordones de sus propios zapatos.

—Gracias —contestó distraídamente mientras subía sus pantalones.

JongIn se sentó cerca del buró junto a la cama, donde estaba su teléfono y la taza de té. Revisó su celular que estaba lleno de nuevos mensajes. KyungSoo se levantó de la cama en silencio.

—Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde —estaba parado de espaldas frente a él, acomodando su ropa. JongIn no podía ver su rostro, pero algo le decía que estaba muy serio por alguna razón—. Y tómate ese té, JongIn.

Y ahí estaba su respuesta.

— _Hyung_ , eso sabe horrible —gimoteó y al segundo siguiente se arrepintió de ello.

KyungSoo giró la cabeza y lo miró de reojo, con el ceño fruncido y la seriedad golpeando toda su cara.

—No tomas ese té por su sabor, lo sabes —replicó con la voz grave y masculina haciendo eco en su garganta, dando énfasis al tono autoritario que quería imponer.

—Está bien, lo tomaré, pero ya no estés enojado —casi suplicó JongIn, y tomó la taza, la vio por un par de segundos antes de tapar su nariz y tomar aquel líquido lo más rápido que podía—. Mira, aquí está —mostró el recipiente vacío mientras hacía muecas de asco. Anotó mentalmente que aquello sabía aun peor frío.

KyungSoo volteó, miró la taza por un segundo y después a él, y se giró nuevamente sobre sus talones sin decir nada.

Pretendiendo acomodar las mangas de su suéter, no fue capaz de prever los brazos alrededor de su cintura en un rápido movimiento.

—¡JongIn! —dio un brinquito por la sorpresa, pero inmediatamente permitió el abrazo, tal vez demasiado acostumbrado a ese gesto por parte de él.

—Ya no estés enojado, _hyung_ —dijo cerca de su oreja, acurrucando su rostro entre su hombro y cuello—. Me tomé todo —tenía un tono infantil y lindo.

—Está bien, ya no estoy enojado.

—No te creo, todavía te oyes molesto. ¿Debería besarte? —y al instante estaba atacando su mejilla izquierda con cortos besos que resonaban en la habitación.

—Ya no lo estoy, en serio —contestó entre risillas por los besos empalagosos dignos de un niño pequeño—. Ya cálmate, Nini —su voz sonaba tan suave que para alguien ajeno sería difícil de creer que se trataba de la misma persona que lo había regañado minutos atrás.

JongIn dio un último beso antes acomodar nuevamente su cabeza en su hombro y abrazarlo con más intensidad. Él no lo decía abiertamente, pero le gustaba, tal vez demasiado, que KyungSoo tuviese un cuerpo un tanto rellenito. Empezando por las mejillas redonditas y suaves que podría besar todo el día, o su estómago que a veces tenía una ligera curva en la que solía posar sus manos y calmar la ansiedad de besarlo y tocarlo en todos lados, justo como ahora. Y era mejor para él no pensar mucho en las otras partes voluptuosas de su anatomía, o no querría salir de esa habitación jamás.

—No quiero ir allá —susurró JongIn en su oído—. Quisiera que nos pudiésemos quedar juntos todo el día.

—Yo tampoco, pero tenemos que ir —acarició las manos alrededor de su abdomen y se giró hacia él—. Ya tendremos más tiempo, ahora necesitas terminar de vestirte —señaló su pecho desnudo.

JongIn se apresuró a colocar la camisa mostaza tendida en la cama al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a KyungSoo, que como la cotidianeidad lo dictaba, comenzó a abotonarla. Eran pequeños gestos que tenían como costumbre y que reproducían cuando estaban juntos. Eran detalles, unos más cariñosos, otros más banales, que dejaban constancia del tiempo juntos, de la huella imborrable en su vida, porque tal vez el amor estaba en las pequeñas cosas.

—Guapo —le guiñó JongIn.

Las mejillas del chico mayor se tiñeron de rosa a la par que bajaba la mirada y contenía una sonrisa.

—Tonto.

Lucía adorable con la timidez apoderándose de su bonito rostro. Atrás había quedado el imponente hombre de presencia varonil para dar paso al chico dulce y tímido.

—¿Por qué tonto, _hyung_? Sí digo la verdad, eres hermoso —espetó.

—Bueno, debemos irnos, ya casi es hora.

KyungSoo cambió el tema con el sonrojo persistiendo en su cara mientras recogía todo de la cama y el buró y lo metía en la maleta negra. JongIn imitó su acción al tiempo que su sonrisa se ensanchaba, mostrando los dientes, haciendo de sus ojos medias lunas y marcando en su mejilla izquierda un hoyuelo apenas pronunciado. No dijo nada, pero la burla y el gusto por ver al otro chico tímido por remarcar su apariencia eran evidentes. El manotazo que recibió de KyungSoo sólo lo hizo reír, provocando que el sonrojo del otro chico se intensificara y una risilla nerviosa y tímida saliera a flote. 

—Los chicos nos invitan a comer mañana —dijo JongIn cuando KyungSoo cerraba la puerta con llave.

Hubo un corto silencio antes que KyungSoo contestara, y por un momento dejó de pelear con la cerradura que no le quería devolver su llave. Con ‘los chicos’ se refería a sus amigos externos al grupo, él sabía bien eso.

—Seguro, ¿a qué hora? —contestó. Tal vez ya era tiempo que KyungSoo volviese a salir con ellos. Su separación con JongIn y su trabajo extra de actor los había distanciado.

—En la tarde, después de los ensayos. No tienes nada agendado mañana en la tarde, ¿verdad?

KyungSoo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro que me invitan también a mí? —preguntó un poco inseguro.

—Por supuesto que sí. Hace mucho que Ravi pregunta por ti, pero has estado ocupado cada que puedo salir con él.

Asintió.

No iba a negar que había estado un poco celoso de las salidas de JongIn con ellos en los últimos meses, pero era porque extrañaba los días en los que salían juntos como una pareja con sus amigos. Sin embargo, no podía culparlos por haber estado ocupado con las grabaciones y las promociones de sus últimas películas. 

—¿Y tú me acompañarás el sábado a la reunión que te mencioné en casa de Insung _hyung_?

El semblante de JongIn cambió. Sus facciones se volvieron duras por un instante antes de relajarse y contestar:

—No, ahí tendrás que ir solo, cariño.

—¿Por qué? —casi lloriqueó—. Yo si te acompaño, pero tú a mí no —parecía que estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche.

—No es lo mismo, los chicos son tus amigos también y yo, en cambio, no tengo nada que hacer ahí.

Al parecer KyungSoo no era el único receloso por el cambio y las amistades.

—Claro que sí tienes mucho que hacer ahí, vas a ir conmigo.

—No creo encajar ni caerles bien.

—Por supuesto que sí, los encantarás en cuanto te conozcan —lo miró con orgullo y dulzura—. Anda, ve conmigo, no habrá cámaras ni nada que ocultar… y todos irán con sus parejas —suspiró y bajó la mirada con tristeza.

A JongIn le partía el corazón verlo tan vulnerable. Lo atrajo hacia su pecho y acarició su espalda.

—Iré, ya no estés triste, ¿sí? —besó su frente como disculpa.

KyungSoo se acurrucó un poco más y sonrió ante la respuesta.

—¿En serio? —alzó la vista para mirarlo y JongIn asintió—. Gracias.

Buscó su boca para besarlo y se sintió como una recompensa por ceder, por intentarlo aun cuando eso implicaba ir en contra de su orgullo.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó JongIn cuando KyungSoo se separó de él—. Déjame besarte un poco más.

—Faltan sólo ocho minutos para las ocho, Nini, no vamos a llegar si seguimos así.

El chico mayor empezó a subir las escaleras con JongIn detrás.

—Pero te voy a extrañar —dijo con un puchero.

—Vamos a estar juntos todo este tiempo.

—Pero no voy poder abrazarte y besarte.

—Me abrazas todo el tiempo, JongIn.

—¡Pero no como yo quiero!

KyungSoo le sonrió con picardía mientras salía del lugar y se echaba a correr para alcanzar el elevador al final del pasillo. JongIn entendió el mensaje que brillaba en sus pupilas y corrió hacia él también. Los dos lograron escabullirse dentro, entre risas cómplices y miradas traviesas.

* * *

Llegaron corriendo a la sala, se habían atrasado por tres minutos y creyeron que Junmyeon los mataría, pero para su fortuna nadie estaba grabando, los camarógrafos y los de producción se encontraban platicando mientras degustaban de los bocadillos puestos en la mesa rectangular al final de la sala.

Sus amigos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa en el centro, platicando y bromeando.

KyungSoo corrió hacia BaekHyun y lo tomó por atrás en una llave a la par que le reclamaba. Xiumin reía y SeHun los observaba sin decir nada, mientras BaekHyun pedía auxilio entre risas, haciendo que el propio KyungSoo riera y terminara abrazándolo por detrás.

—Lamentamos llegar tarde —dijo JongIn sentándose al lado de Suho y JongDae.

—Está bien, nos dieron diez minutos extra, pero ya no lo hagan, ¿sí? —Suho palmeó su hombro con cariño.

—Te ves feliz —comentó Chen—. Se ven felices —corrigió al voltear y ver a un KyungSoo especialmente sonriente que jugaba y peleaba a partes iguales con BaekHyun y ChanYeol.

—Lo estamos —confirmó JongIn con una sonrisa.

JongDae correspondió con una sonrisa igual de amplia y brillante.

—Me alegra oír eso.

—Por cierto, gracias, _hyung_ —se dirigió a Suho—. Por todo.

A pesar de los problemas, de la tarea extra sobre sus hombros, de la triste partida temporal, pero incierta de Lay, él había encontrado la forma de hacer algo por ellos, se había tomado la molestia de pensar en ellos. JongIn se lo agradecería siempre.

Junmyeon le sonrió como lo hace un padre, pero no pudo decir nada porque en ese preciso instante las cámaras comenzaron a rodearlos.

—¿Listos? Grabamos en diez, nueve, ocho…

JongIn y KyungSoo conectaron miradas al mismo tiempo.

—siete, seis, cinco…

Y sonrieron con renovadas fuerzas.

—cuatro, tres, dos…

Ellos podían hacer eso, contar una verdad a medias sin detalles de por medio, pretendiendo un par de mentiras que sus labios jamás pronunciaban.

—Uno… grabando.

Sólo necesitaban que sus corazones siguieran latiendo al mismo ritmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Por fin traigo la segunda y última parte de este pequeño fic. Espero que lo disfruten y que dejen sus comentarios. Está hecho con amor para la OTP y el fandom. 
> 
> Nos leemos pronto.
> 
> Siari

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Soy nueva por estos lares del fandom, este es mi primer fic KaiSoo y del fandom en general, así que espero de todo corazón que sea de su gusto. Estoy experimentando con el manejo del carácter de los chicos, ruego no equivocarme demasiado con eso. 
> 
> Este era inicialmente un OS, pero lo tengo desde hace tanto tiempo guardado, que decidí subirlo en dos partes y así quitarme ese peso de encima de no publicarlo por faltar una parte para terminarlo . Espero pronto publicar la segunda parte y final. 
> 
> Este fic es un confort lleno de fluff y romance con algo de smut, quise darle algo suavecito a mi OTP, además que sólo será un 'Two shot'. Por favor no esperen un fic largo o más complejo. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.  
> Siari


End file.
